hareshfandomcom-20200213-history
Rahmah Javaherian
Rahmah Javaherian رهمه جفهرين Fang5.png Fang9.jpg Fang7.png Fang23.jpg Rahmah.png Discovering Tribal Body Tattoo Ideas.jpg Tribal_Leg_Tattoo___Part_1_by_ADMC07.jpg Tribal-Tattoo-20-FB.jpg BG_20_Tribal_Sleeve_small.jpg FMSN.jpg|Just because it's sexy. :x Pre-Temple History Rahmah was born the eldest daughter of her father's favoured wife. The ways of her people were unsurprisingly simple and brutal, and functioned much like a pride of lions. They survived by raiding other nomads, merchant caravans and by trading unwanted male children as slaves. If they encountered wild animals on their travels, they would capture it and either tame it or cage it for sale. Every winter they migrated further south to find wildcats and elephants, and brought back caravans of them to tide them over until summer. As a result of this, Rahmah developed into a highly skilled hunter, and her talents with animals come easily. Her father had been desperate for a son, and denied her gender when she was born. He insisted she was still his son, and brought her up as such. She took her first wife, Intisar, once she began her cycles, though neither particularly pleased the other. After half a year of their displeasure with one another, Rahmah's younger brother offered to trade his wife for Intisar. She agreed, and married Johara some months before taking another wife, Nadirah, who had been a close friend of Johara's. She titled both wives 'Muhjah', meaning Heart's Blood, and had a particularly happy co-existence with them. She remained with them until her late adolescence, when the tribe were attacked by marauding slavers. Muhjah were taken from Rahmah despite her best efforts, and she was chained to a ruined statue to prevent pursuit of the caravan. A group of slavers soon returned to take her in a different direction, intending to sell her to a gladiator ring. She struggled with them for several days across the desert, until they neared the Temple of the Ahibanu. It was here that Malkah found her, and she began a violent inundation to the Temple, insisting that she had to find Muhjah. She traded acceptance of the neophyte vows for Malkah's help in finding her wives, though both had already been killed. Early Temple Life WIP Rahmah initially struggled with Temple life, largely down to culture shock and difficulty in learning about her skills. She was often punished for one thing or another, usually an angry outburst or supposed refusal to do a selected exercise. In actuality, she couldn't perform any magic whilst being made to stay still, though it was a while before anyone picked up on this glitch due to her generally uncooperative behaviour. She was given to Malkah once her claims were taken seriously, and began developing her own way of manipulating her powers. Her neophyte-hood was a little longer than average, half because of her delayed start and half because she needed to understand how best to use her skills - and this took quite some time. It was towards the end of this time that she set up her training regime, finding it necessary to expend her energy when drained in order to prevent further rages. Though her development had been slow up to the point of her Initiation, she excelled in the next stage. Once she had perfected her comprehension of how to merge pre-existing physical prowess with magic, her anger lessened and she was able to direct her focus onto furthering herself. With her determination on board, she powered through her time as an Initiate, and finally attained the goal she'd set herself; Sisterhood. Themes Kecharitomene, Loreena McKennitt (dancing) The Echo Game, Shigeru Umebeyashi (fighting) Golden Rain, Shiva in Exile (general) Category:Character Category:Ahibanu Category:Sister